


that's not how it happened

by justabrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain
Summary: Simmons and Fitz each have hopes for how their reunion will go. These are their hopes.





	1. Simmons

_ He didn’t say anything at first when she walked back into the lab. Coulson and the others were standing outside of the closed door, but she and Leo were alone. He smiled. “You’re back.” _

_ Jemma smiled back, but it quickly faded. “Yeah.” She took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry, Leo, I shouldn’t have left you, but Coulson needed me to go and I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to help you and—” _

_ He cut her off with a hug. “It’s okay. I forgive you. I’m better now, see?” He held out his hand. “No shakey hand. And I remember words when I need them.” _

_ Jemma sighed in relief, and a huge smile appeared on her face. “So you’re not mad?” _

_ “I missed you, but no, of course not, Jemma. Don’t be ridiculous.” _

_ “Not even about… What I said while we were in the box?” _

_ “What on earth would I be mad about?” _

_ “What I said after you said that you…?” _

_ “… that I love you?” Jemma nodded. Leo smiled. “Nah, that was just… emotions getting the better of me. I thought we were about to die, so…” _

_ “… so you don’t really…?” _

_ He shook his head. “Of course not. Not in that way.” _

_ Jemma nodded again. “Ok, good.” She cleared her throat. “So… What have you been working on while I’ve been away?” _

But that’s not how it happened.


	2. Fitz

_The lab and the corridor outside were both quiet, when the sound of door to the lab opening made Fitz look up from the screen he was reading. “Simmons. You’re… back.”_

_“Hi, Fitz.” She stopped just inside the door._

_A few seconds of silence passed between them. Then, just as Simmons was opening her mouth, Fitz spoke._

_“You left me. C - Coulson said you had to do… something. I don’t remember. But you should have stayed! Here. With me.”_

_“I know.” Simmons took a breath to steady her voice. “I know. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. But Coulson said they needed—”_

_Fitz slapped the table. “I don’t care what Coulson said! You could have… you should have said no.”_

_“I know. And I regret leaving more than anything else I’ve ever done.”_

_“More than getting me to come into the field with you in the first place?”_

_“Fitz…”_

_“Sorry, yeah, low blow.”_

_Simmons sighed and walked over to where Fitz was still standing next to the computer and awkwardly clasped her hands together in front of her. “Fitz, about what you said when we were in the box…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_Simmons took a breath.“I-love-you-too,” she said in a rush. “I didn’t say it then, because… I don’t know. I was scared. It caught me off guard. I didn’t know what to do or what to say and I still love you even now and I’m sorry—”_

_The rest of the apology was suddenly cut off by Fitz leaning in and gently placing his lips on hers. Simmons’s eyes widened in surprise and she recoiled. Fitz froze for a moment. Then, thoroughly ashamed, he turned away. “I’m sorry, I thought… Since you… That you…” Fitz fumbled for the words. “I mean… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”_

_Fitz trailed off as Simmons placed her hand on his shoulder. “Fitz. You caught me by surprise is all. Like last time.” He turned. “You need to give me more warning for these things, Fitz. You know I’m terrible at improvising.” She smiled._

_“Really?”_

_Simmons nodded. Fitz smiled in relief. The two leaned forward, and after a moment of awkwardly bumping noses, found each other’s lips once again._

But that’s not how it happened.


End file.
